Afraid of the Moon, Are we?
by Moony The SheWolf
Summary: What happens when a shewolf goes to hogwart and befriends the Weasley twins. Mischief happens, thats what. Watch Lixa go through her 6th year at howarts. Can she keep her secret from her best frineds? Set in GoF. Ffirst FF, no flames please.
1. PreFace

**A/N: This is just the pre-face to get readers familiar with the character and story. Liza is goin' back to Hogwarts! Haha. Please R&R! Tell me what you think! :) ~Moony!**

Pre-face

~Liza's POV~

I was in my blue bedroom back home. My tiny eight year old body, cuddling up to my little kitten. That's when I heard it. A howl. Not just a dog or wolf but a werewolf. I had heard my parents talking about them once, but my little mind couldn't grasp the concept that they could harm you.

I went to my window and looked up to the starry night sky. Sure enough, it was a full moon. I slipped on my fluffy red bunny slippers and crept quietly down to the back door. I poked my head out and saw him. Well, I assumed it was a he.

Anyway, I stepped out onto the lawn and he slowly came up to me. My loving nature for animals took over me and I reached out to pet him. The werewolf obviously didn't want me to touch him because he leaded his head toward my hand. His teeth dug into my arm. I screamed out in pain as he flung me away. I guess I screamed loud enough because my father came running out of the house and into the backyard.

That's when I wake up. It's bad enough that I had to live through that, but no, my mind has to replay it every night. Then on top of that I have to deal with a furry little problem each month. Yeah. Isn't my life just great?

I look around the bedroom I was staying in. It was dark but with my werewolf night vision I could see everything around me. I see the sleeping frames of the twins, they're red hair. Let me explain why I am where I am. When my parents found out I was a werewolf they hardly treated me like a child or a human for that matter. When I was eleven and met the twins, Fred and George, we became best of friends and Molly took pity on me. I now live here full time while my best gal friend, Lexi, lives here part time. Her family is pureblood and she doesn't agree with them. Lexi is like my twin. We do everything together. Everyone always jokes about Lexi and Liza. I looked to the twin bed next to me that is usually Lexi's and saw that it was occupied. Lexi must have gotten here late.

She twitches. She does that a lot. Most people say she's like the third year Loony, I mean, Luna Lovegood. In some ways, yes she is but not always. I kept thinking about memories from the past few years. How I found out my favorite professor, Lupin, was also a werewolf. And a kind one at that. He inspired me to keep moving on when times were hard for me. I get up and sneak down to the kitchen to see a figure rummaging through the cabinets before I get the chance. It is Ronald. Of course. He eats like a pig at school, so why not a home. I walk up behind him and ruffle his hair. He hates when I act like he's a child, so I do it as often as possible anymore. "Is 'ikkle Ronnie getting a midnight snack? Or should I say meal." I look at his arms loaded with food.

He glares at me with his mouth full, but then smiles. "Yup." He has food in his teeth.

"Gross, Ronald close your mouth." I push him out of the way to look for something to eat. I settle on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ron had gone back up to his room therefore I sit at the table. It is so quiet. It's only quiet at night in the Burrow. Sometimes not even then.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Liz's POV~

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I have my eyes closed trying to sleep when all of a sudden my bed starts shaking. I open my eyes to see Lexi, jumping up and down on the end of the fold away bed.

"Come on, Liz!" Lexi yells. Her blue eyes staring down at me. "Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready downstairs! Everyone is already there. Even Harry and Ron, which is weird 'cause they always sleep 'til noon!"

"Okay. Okay. Merlin! Calm down! Tell everyone I'll be down in a moment." I reply groggily.

"Kay. Kay." She runs out the door and I can hear her storm down the stairs. She must have had chocolate this morning because normally she isn't this hyper.

I stand up and stretch my arms over my head. I walk over to my trunk, I was packed and ready for school. I grab a black shirt that says 'Got Magic?' in white lettering. I put on a pair of ripped jeans and some sneakers. I head down the stairs.

"Nice hair, Liza." George smirks. I give him a funny look. _Oh! I forgot to brush my hair!_ I glare at him then run into the loo. I look in the mirror to see a big mash of brown hair on my head. It feels like I spent ages in the loo picking my hair out. Finally when it was untangled I pull it in a low ponytail so you can see my green eyes.

"Happy now?" I ask sarcastically sitting down in between Lexi and George.

"Yes. I didn't want an owl to nest in your hair." He replies grinning down at me. Even though I know it is childish, I still stick my tongue out at him. He does the same.

I grab some toast and start to put butter on it when I start to think about how I became friends with Lexi, Fred, and George.

~Flashback~

It was my first year at Hogwarts, same as for Lexi, Fred, and George. We were all boarding the train when I first saw those electric blue eyes of hers, hidden under her blonde hair. And of course with her being so smart, she sensed I was a werewolf.

She seemed to glide over to me. "I'm Alexis Zebrine . You are?"

"Liza Wade." I smiled. Something about her was different.

"Okay and you can call me Lexi." Soon after that we became inseparable, even though she was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. We would tell each other secrets and she would brew be a Wolfsbane potion. I never got to meet her parents though.

Now onto the day I met Fred and George. Lexi and I were walking down a corridor when Fred and George let off a Dungbomb. It stunck badly but Lexi and I loved pranks so we told them it was funny and that they did a good job. It shocked them to know that two girls, especially first years, could find a dungbomb funny. Us four have been friends ever since.

~End Flashback~

Lexi is snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Liza! The letters from school are here!"

"Really?" I look down and see my letter, waiting to be opened. I rip it open, not caring about the envelope.

There was a long list of books for sixth years. It's going to be a long year.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley looks stern and it scares the lot.

"What?" George asks sweetly, trying to look innocent.

"What is in your pockets?" She asks speaking from near the stove.

"Nothing!" He's trying to think fast. I can see the wheels turning in his head. He reaches out and pulls me onto his lap trying to hide his pocket. I glare at him for bringing me into this situation.

"Don't lie to me!" She snaps out her wand and points at his pockets which are under my bum. She exclaims, "Accio!"

I jump up and move out of the way as I see several small objects, which are obviously the Ton-Tongue Toffees we had taken six months to make, zoom out of his pocket and into the angry witch's hand.

"You were suppose to destroy them!" She holds them up and, yeah, that sure was the amazing product Lexi, Fred, George, and I had made. I feel bad that it was all a waste of time now. "Empty your pockets, the four of you!"

"I don't have any of the toffee on me." I stare at her like she was crazy. She finally decides to use the summoning charm and toffee starts to come out of my back pocket. "George! You stuffed some of those into my pocket, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." He blushes.

I chase after him while Lexi and Fred protest about how long we spent on making those. I am about to grab the hood of his jacket when I trip and fall into his back in turn making him hit the hard-wood floor. "Sorry." I mumble standing up.

"Come on everyone! We have to get moving if we want to get there before the game starts!" Mr. Weasley exclaims happily. He can't wait until the Quidditch World Cup just like everyone else except Molly, who wasn't going. She is still mad about the toffee incident.

It is cold and the moon was out. It isn't full but a little ways and it will be. I twitch thinking about what will happen then. Lexi has seen where my line of sight has landed. "I found out there is a full moon in about 3 days. I'll have your potion ready by then."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. It sure does help." I reply with a tired smile.

We haven't been walking long when a man appears and yells out, " Over here, Arthur! We have it here." He and another tall boy are standing on a hilltop.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley goes up to the man who had shouted. He sticks out his hand and shakes it. We all follow him onto the hill. I then find out the man has a beard and he is holding a moldy-looking boot.

"This is Amos Diggory. This young man here, is Cedric Diggory. His son. You all probably know him from school. He's a Hufflepuff."

"Hi." Cedric smiles. Everyone but Fred and George reply will a greeting of sorts. Eventually after a little chit-chat we all surround the boot.

"What are we doing?" I ask. I had never traveled this way. I know it's a portkey but I had never actually used one.

"Okay. Liz, all you do is hold onto it and I'll tell you all when to let go." Mr. Weasley replys to me, almost laughing in thinking about how it was strange that I had not traveled by portkey in all the 16 years of my life.

Once everyone has grabbed on, our feet leave the ground. My shoulders are banging into Lexi and Hermione's. Suddenly Mr. Weasley tells us all to let go. I am really hoping I won't die when I let go. The next thing I know is I land right on top of George. "Second time today." I smile and laugh, standing. I look over to see that Lexi has also landed on Fred. I start to think that they would make a good couple.

When we are walking again I see the campsite. I see thousands of small tents and some entertainers. "Fred, George, You guys should sell some of our products if you brought any of them. Did you manage to sneak something out?"

They shake their heads glumly but then pep up when they start to talk about a bet with Bagman. "Who do you think will win?" George asks glancing down at me. Merlin! He is so tall! Lexi and I are both big fans of the Irish so I reply quickly with, "Irish, defiantly!" I am so excited. I had never been to a pro game of Quidditch, let alone the World Cup.

"Yeah! Do you want your face painted Green and White for the team?" He asks grinning, happy the four of us could agree on a team.

"Sure! This is going to be so wicked!" I exclaim walking into our tent that has an extension charm on it.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:Yay! Chapter Two already! Wow. I'm just excited. I hope you enjoy this chappie. It's a little rushed I think but it was during school hours. :/ Thanks for the few reviews I got! They make me super happy. And I relized I didnt put a disclaimer last chapter so, I do not own anyhing in this story but Liza and Lexi. That is why I'm on _FAN_fiction.**

Chapter 2

~Liz's POV~

The inside of the tent is amazing! It has four bedrooms with bunk beds in each one. A small kitchenette. An area for a couch and then a dining room. I am in awe about how amazing it is that I'm blocking the way for everyone else to come in. Lexi moves me out of the way. "Come on, Liza! Let's get our face painted!" Lexi must of ate more chocolate on the way to our tent because she is hyper again. She pulls me over to the dining table and sits me down. She came back with Fred, George, and a face painting kit. Lexi sits down next to me and the boys start to paint half of our faces white and the other green. The brush on my face is tickling me and I start squirming.

"Stay still." George is trying to keep the brush steady but ishaving a hard time.

"I'm trying but it's tickling me." I try to look everywhere but the face that is only three inches away from mine. I look out of the corner of my eye and see Lexi 's doing the same. Finally Trem and I have our faces finished and we paint the boys faces with ease considering we are good with makeup and art. We're walking up the long set of stairs to the top box. The view's amazing, even though I am afraid of heights. I know. I know. A Gryffindor who is afraid of heights? That could never be! Yes it can.

The game goes by so fast. Players are starting to get injured badly from playing dirty so Krum catches the snitch. The Irish still win so I am very happy. We're all back in the tent. Lexi and I are wiping the paint off of our faces while Fred and George make fun of Ron for liking Krum so much. They circle him singing, "Victor, I love you. Victor, I do. When we're apart, my heart beats only for you." I am singing along and I could swear that George is looking at me almost the whole time. I start to blush so I hide my face in the towel I'm holding. I look up when I hear a fuss outside.

Mr. Weasley comes running in. "We have to get out of here. Go to the woods and stick together." He runs back out to help.

Fred runs and grabbed Ginny and Lexi's hand and pulls them toward the door. I am still confused as to what's going on. George runs over to me and was pushing me out of the tent. "Come on!" He grabs my hand and starts to pull me. I have no idea what's going on. I see people in masks and tents on fire. I finally realize that they're Death Eaters. We end up in the woods, like we we're suppose to. Ginny's cry and Lexi's shaking from the cold so Fred has two girls to take care of.

We all stay quiet not knowing what to say. I feel a finger lightly touch my face. I look and it's George. "Paint." His whispers in my ear. It makes me shiver. He shows me his finger. It it's covered in green paint.

I'm really freaked out at how quickly it went from celebrating to running in terror. George keeps me calm. I listen as Ginny calms down and falls asleep. It's so quiet that I do too. I am so tired since I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. I don't remember the rest of what happens tonight.

When I wake up I'm laying back in the tent on a bunk bed. We're one of the few tents that didn't catch fire. I look around me and everyone is packing up the things that are laying around. I stretch and sit up. This is the first time I got sleep in a long time.

"Hey. Rest well?" I look up to see Lexi hovering over me. "George helped me pack your stuff. We're going back to the Burrow in half-an-hour."

"Hey and yeah. I haven't slept that well in ages." Just then George walks up and smiles. "Thanks for packing for me." They both speak there welcomes. They tell me about The Dark Mark and accusing Harry. The rest of the day is a blur.

* * *

><p>We're back on the train to school. I look to see that Fred had his arm around Lexi. She doesn't seem to notice. I want to lay down so I lay my head on George's knees and stretch my legs out over the rest of the seat. George looks down at me and glance at Fred and Lexi. We both know the same thing. Fred likes Lexi. We send silent message back and forth for a while and then i feel tired. I tell him I was going to close my eyes and clear my head. He lets me but when I close my eyes, I feel someone staring at me. I ignore it. I hear Fred and George wondering what was going to be going on this year. I think about it. Wait! One night at the Burrow I couldn't sleep so I went down I get a snack. I had to pass Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom and they were talking about... Oh, what was it?...<p>

"The TriWizard Tournament!" I blurt out. Fred and George stare at me. "Oh, Sorry. I just figured out what it was. I had forgotten all about it." They stay silent urging me on. "I overheard your parents talking about it. I only heard that and something called 'The Yule Ball'. What's that? A dance, I guess. Well, we'll find out at school." Fred and George look like they're using twin powers to talk with their minds or something because they stare at each other. I close my eyes again and think nothing more, for I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry. I wanted to change the 3rd Chapter so here is my new version of it. Warning: Cutting. You will find out why as you read on. I'm very sorry if you don't like it. It's not very graphic though so you should be fine. Thanks for reading and reviewing! =D**

Chapter 3

Hogwarts looks the same as it always has been. Tonight is the full moon so when we get off the carriages, I start to sneak off to the Whomping Willow, like I always do, but George starts to follow me. "Where are you going?" He asks sneaking up behind me.

"Oh, um, nowhere. Just thought I saw something. Oh, Lexi's is calling for you. Better go get her!" I point back the way we came.

"Okay. Thanks. Coming?" George starts to grab my hand but I pull away.

"In a minute. Don't worry. Go see what Lexi wants." I'm getting aggravated. I have to get to the Shrieking Shack quickly.

"Fine. See you in a few." He has a concerned look on his face but walks away.

That night was agonizing. The pain was terrible. I couldn't help but think if George was worried about me. Oh, George. I wish I could be at the Great Hall right now. I want to know more about the TriWizard Tournament. Well, Lexi will tell me about it later. And if the twins get out of line, I'm sure she will hit them or give them a glare. Lexi can handle them.

The next morning, I'm feeling kind of sick but, okay, I have about 6 new scratches. Great. Lying to Fred and George about these again. It is five in the morning. I hope Maddem Pumfrey is in the infirmary already. Luckily she is. She fixes them up and tells me to go back to the dorm and get some sleep. I get through the portrait and see Fred and George sprawled over the couch and chair. Oh, these two! They did worry about me. I wonder how much sleep they got. I'm trying to sneak past to get to the girl's dormitory but don't make it because I knock a book off the desk. George jerks his head up.

"Liza!" He jumps off the couch and runs over to hug me. "Are you okay? Why do you have scratches? Why were you not at dinner? I knew I shouldn't have left you there!"

"Georgie, I'm okay. Don't worry. They are just scratches. And it's a good thing you left me otherwise you may have, um, I don't know how to say this, um, died." I fumble with my words.

"What?" He looks shocked and confused. He grips my shoulders to make sure I look at him.

"I don't think I should lie to you anymore. Don't get scared when I say this. Okay?" I ask.

"Okay." George looks me straight in the eyes.

I have him sit down on the stairs before I tell my story of becoming a werewolf. "I'm going to tell you the short version of this story. When I was 8, I didn't know that werewolves could harm you. Well, I went outside and, in short words, got bit."

His eyes get wide at this. "But... but that means you're a... werewolf." I only nod. He stands up. Eyes still wide. "Wow. Just stay away."

"George, please, you have to understand. I'm not that bad. I'm not a monster." I'm crying. I can't stop. I might lose my best friend. "Please, please." He backs away from me and leaves through the portrait. I lay there, on the steps. I can't cry anymore but I fall asleep from the past nights activities.

I woke up on the soft scarlet couch. Fred and Lexi were talking quietly. I could hear, "Where… George… Liza… crying." I closed my eyes. So that really did happen earlier. I felt hot tears coming from my eyes again. Lexi heard my sniffle and came to the side of the couch.

"What's wrong? Do you know where George is?" Lexi had a confused and sympathetic looks in her eyes.

"He knows." Is all I needed to say, for she got a shocked look on her face.

"What?" I heard Fred say behind her. I stood up.

I smiled softly and spoke, "I'm sorry, Fred. I can't tell you. And just know that if you're with your brother, well, twin, I will not be talking to you at that time. I'm truly sorry." Just then Fred's twin walks in. I glare at him and turn around, walking to my dorm calmly, before collapsing on my bed in tears.

I just stared at the ceiling. Doing nothing. Lexi desperately tried to get me to go down to classes, to at least eat but I would not. Eventually night came and I was indeed very hungry. I strolled down one of the corridors towards the kitchen. Not thinking about anything in particular, I started to hum. Hearing footsteps I froze. I'm book smart but not always street smart. Frozen in my spot, right in the middle of the corridor. I saw some red hair peak around the corner. "Fred?" I ask, hoping to Merlin, that indeed it was Fred. I have no such luck.

"George." He states flatly, starting to walk past me. I am shocked he even said that. He is at the end of the hall now. Then out of sight. I stand here for a second. Then make my way slowly to the portrait with the pear. It giggles when I tickle it.

The house elves love to see me here. They enjoy serving of course. I gratefully ask for a pumpkin pie with chocolate syrup. I scarf it down and I grab an apple. Gotta be healthy, you know? I decide, now thinking rationally, that I should be a little more careful on the way back. No humming.

Shockingly, I don't get caught. I saw Mrs. Norris as I was walking through the portrait though. I ran up the stairs quickly. Then silently lay down in the same clothes I've had on since we arrived at Hogwarts. I just found that that's sad. Note to self: Take shower in the morning. Long shower.

I fall back into bed, but don't fall asleep for a long while. I am to worried about George. I silently cry but wipe them away quickly. I'm a Gryffindor, god damn it! Act like one. It just hurts so badly. I have an idea. I don't know if it will help. I want to try though.

I slip through the bathroom door. I know we have one somewhere. Aha! I found the razor blade. I've heard rumors but was never sure if it worked. I slowly slide the blade over the smooth skin on my arm. It stings but I can't feel the pain in my heart now. I think I've found my new best friend! The freshly turned red blood slips over my pale arm. I clean it up and put gaze over it. Much better. I put the blade in my jean pocket and put on a jumper. I fall asleep this time.


End file.
